Behind the scenes of FFVII
by Trunksfan nina
Summary: I wrote this as a follow-up to 'Possible Directors cuts from FFVII' thanx to an I dea by Calcria Calcria_Mars@Sailormoon.com hope u guys like it as much as the last one :-)


As you all know FFVII does not belong to me, if it did, Sephiroth would not have died, He  
would be the main character!  
  
Behind the scenes of FFVII   
  
Sephiroth- Where is my sword? CLOUD DID YOU STEAL MY MASAMUNE AGAIN?  
Nina- And here we are behind the scenes of FFVII and over there we see Sephiroth  
storming around as you would expect him to  
Sephiroth- Do you have a behind the scenes pass?  
Nina- Ummm........anyway so, are all of you really like your characters in the computer  
game FFVII?  
Sephiroth- Well, some are, some arent, I still hate Cloud, he still has a chocobo instead of  
hair, Tifa is however quite different  
Nina- Like how?  
Sephiroth- Well, she has blonde hair, she wears a maximiser on set, she is also a.....  
Tifa- What are you telling her?  
Sephiroth- Ummm.......Gotta go!  
*he leaves*  
Nina- What was he saying?  
Tifa- Nothing, so what are you doing here?  
Nina- Im here to find out what the FFVII characters are really like  
Tifa- Oh, well Sephiroth is still as big-headed as ever, he refuses to believe Jenova is not  
his mother  
Nina- So Lucrecia really is his mother!  
Tifa- No, his mum is called Jill  
Nina- Riiiight, has Vincent really got a clawed hand? and does he really transform?  
Tifa- Yeah  
Nina- Cool!  
Tifa- And Cid does NOT know how to fly a plane  
Nina- WHAT? seriously?  
Tifa- Uh-huh, he has a stunt man do it for him  
Nina- Are you taping this? Matt  
Matt- Yeah  
Nina- The viewers are gonna love this  
Tifa- Oh, am I on tv? HI MOM!!!  
Nina- *Sigh* So has barett really got a gun arm?  
Tifa- *too busy smiling at the camera to notice the question*  
Nina- Forget it Matt, lets go find someone else  
Tifa- Dont go!  
Nina- Bye Tifa  
Matt- Is that Cloud and Vincent?  
Nina- Yes it is (walks up to him) Hello Cloud, hello Vincent  
Cloud- How you doin?  
Vincent- No point talking to him, he always tries to chat up the girls  
Nina- Okay, hello Vincent  
Vincent- How come everyone always talks to me last? Am I not important or somthing?  
Am I too weak?  
Nina- Calm down Vincent, Actually in my game you are 20 Levels higher than Cloud, and  
you have limit level 4, he is on limit level 2, and you have your Death penalty  
Vincent- Nice  
Nina- So, what is you favourite food?  
Vincent- Blood  
Matt- I told you he was a vampire! HA you now owe me £10  
Nina- Grrrrrr (hands over £10 to Matt)  
Matt- ^_^  
Vincent- So, any more questions, or can I go now?  
Cloud- So Nina, whats your number?  
Nina- Shut it Cloud, So Vince What do you do for fun?  
Vincent- Dont call me that! And I enjoy shooting small animals  
Nina- Lovely i'm sure  
Vincent- I'm going now, goodbye  
Cloud- So, where do you live?  
Nina- Bye Vincent  
Cloud- Can I have your mobile number?  
Nina- Hey, Is that Sephiroth?  
Cloud- Gotta go! (leaves)  
Nina- Hey Aeris/Aerith!  
Aeris/Aerith- What?  
Nina- Hi I just want to ask you a few Questions......  
Aeris/Aerith- Shaddup  
Nina- Youre charming  
Aeris/Aerith- Go away  
Matt- She is way different to her character  
Nina- Youre tellin me  
Aeris/Aerith- What are you here for?  
Nina- To see what the FFVII characters are really like  
Aeris/Aerith- Well go away  
Nina- Fine then! (walks off)  
Matt- So, who next?  
Nina- Aha! HEY RUFUS!  
Rufus- Oh no  
Nina- What?  
Rufus- Vincent told me about you  
Nina- Whats wrong with me?  
Rufus- Just ask the damn questions and let me get on with my life  
Nina- Ooookay, So, do you really hate your dad as much as you do in FFVII?  
Rufus- No, I hate him so much more, I was actually the one who killed him, Sephiroth let  
me borrow his sword  
Nina- Charming young man  
Rufus- I know I am!  
Nina- *Sigh* Presidents are always the dumb ones  
Rufus- I heard that  
Nina- What are ya gonna do about it?  
Rufus- You do realize I have a gun?  
Nina- ............So, as I was saying presidents are always so smart  
Rufus- Better  
Nina- So, are you really in love with Scarlet?  
Rufus- OH YUCK! SCARLET? UGH!  
Nina- I take that as a no  
Rufus- WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?  
Nina- Matt said you were  
Matt- Eeeeeep  
Rufus- *Gets out his gun*  
Nina- Please dont shoot my cameraman  
Rufus- Okay then, I'll go shoot Hojo instead  
Nina- Nice choice  
Rufus- Bye Nina (leaves)  
Nina- Hey is that Reno?  
Reno- Rude, lets get going, shes here  
Rude- Too late  
Nina- Hiya!  
Reno- Damn, Just ask me the damn questions so I can get on with my life  
Nina- Hey, Rufus said that!  
Reno- JUST ASK THE GOD-DAMN QUESTIONS!!!!!  
Nina- okay, so are you really an alcoholic?  
Reno- You are a really nice person arent you?, no, I dont even drink that much, In the  
game I was drinking lemonade  
Nina- Oh, so is Rude an alcoholic?  
Rude- WHY DOES NO-ONE EVER TALK TO ME DIRECTLY? THEY ALWAYS  
ASK RENO ABOUT ME!!!!!  
Nina- So, Rude are you an alcoholic?  
Rude- Ask Reno  
Nina- I give up!  
Reno- No, he is not an alcoholic  
Nina- Thankyou, so is Elna?  
Reno- No  
Nina- Tseng?  
Reno- Big time  
Nina- Aha!   
Matt- Lets go ask RedXIII some questions  
Nina- Okay, HEY NANAKI/REDXIII!  
Nanaki- Call me Nanaki  
Nina- Okay! So, Nanaki, do you seriously believe that your grandfather went on a jouney?  
Nanaki- No he is most definately dead  
Nina- So you were just acting when he died in the game  
Nanaki- Yeah  
Nina- In the end movie you were seen with kids, right?  
Nanaki- Yeah  
Nina- But in the game you said you were the only one of your kind  
Nanaki- Hey, you're right, HEY MR PRODUCER!!! (Runs off)  
Matt- That was intresting  
Nina- Uh-huh..........So, who is left?  
Matt- Cid, Barett, Marlene, Scarlet, Hojo, Cait, Yuffie, Tseng, Elna, Priscilla, Dio,  
Lucrecia...........  
Nina- I GET THE POINT!  
Matt- How about Cid?  
Nina- Okay, where is he?  
Shera- He is sleeping  
Nina- Okay, Barrett?  
Shera- He is in his room  
Nina- Thanks Shera  
Shera- You're welcome  
Nina- Lets go find Barrett's room  
Matt- Would that be the one with 'BARRETT'S ROOM' on the door?  
Nina- Yup, lets go  
Matt- (Walks in to the room) AAARGH (Runs out) MY EYES, MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!  
Nina- What?  
Matt- He was getting changed!!!  
Nina- Oh my god, you poor camera-person!  
Matt- I'm blind!  
Nina- No you aren't, your hair is in your eyes  
Matt- I knew that!  
Nina- Right lets talk to Vincent again, I like him  
Matt- Nina and Vincent sittin up a tree............  
Nina- Shut it Matt  
Matt- ^_^  
Nina- Hey Vincent!  
Vincent- Not you again  
Nina- Hey, I wanna ask you more questions  
Vincent- What now?  
Nina- Is your Claw really made of gold?  
Vincent- o_O WHAT, i'm not answering that!  
Nina- I'll take that as a yes  
Vincent- Im leaving (walks off)  
Nina- BUT WHAT ABOUT TIFA?  
Matt- He's gone  
Nina- I know that, hey Aeris/th  
Aeris/th- (walks the opposite direction)  
Cait- It's that time of month again  
Nina- Ahhh that explains it, So Cait, are you really happy being a cat sitting on to of a  
stuffed mog?  
Cait- You really do not care about others feelings do you?  
Nina- No, so are you really happy?  
Cait- (eyes start to water) YOU ARE SO MEAN! (Runs off)  
Nina- What's his problem?  
  
*All the characters in this fanfic are fictional, except me (Nina) and Sephiroth who is real  
inside my head* 


End file.
